She Had Finally Grasped the Fact
by xo-annaelizabeth-xo
Summary: Was a creative writing assignment. A type of alternate ending to Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows. Not really Ginnys POV third person but centered around Ginny.... who is in a hospital! -gasp- not as corny as it sounds... at least i don't think it is..
1. Chapter 1

Ginny thought back to all that had happened in the last week. She still hadn't fully grasped the fact that he was gone. It had all happened so fast...

"Miss? I have your breakfast here."

Pulled from her thoughts, Ginny looked up to see a kindly nurse place a bright orange tray down beside her hospital bed.

Slowly Ginny sat up and reached for the offensively cheery tray. It was at this moment that the elderly nurse who had been hovering near the bed made the decision to voice the question that she - and the entire nursing staff - was pondering.

"Umm, Miss?"

"Yes..."

"Well, you see I was... well actually... we... we were, wondering, what actually-

Ginny sighed, pushed away the brightly coloured tray and interrupted the stumbling nurse.

'I really don't want to talk about this"

"Oh... so sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up, and no." The nurse raised her wand and breathing an incantation caused the tray to move back and hover a foot over the bed.

"You must continue to eat."

Ginny, glancing at the nurse's wand remained silent, but dutifully took the tray from the air in front of her.

The nurse smiled. "There. Now I do have other patients to check on, but I will be back, and I expect you to be completely done."

Ginny's head nodded in reply. At her response the nurse swiftly left the room.

Looking down at the tray in her hands, Ginny sighed again. She was doing an awful lot of that lately, sighing that is. Today's breakfast was just as appetizing as yesterdays and the day before that's. It was actually the same thing. Oatmeal. Yummy.

**A/N: Like I said this was a short English project, and -hehe- I kind of procrastinated just a little bit and wrote it the night before. My friends influenced me to post it here. SOOO... her it is. By the way I have NOTHING against oatmeal. I actually kind of like it... really. Do you people like oatmeal?? Anyways, i would love If you wonderful readers could drop me a review (wow that sounds cheesy...is cheesy the word I'm looking for? Somehow I don't think it is...) telling me what you thought, what I could do to make it better, or what YOU wanted to happen at the end of Harry Potter I would be SUPER happy. (btw, I wanted Harry to die. and I'll tell you why if you review and tell me what you wanted to happen) ANYWAYS, thanks for reading and just because... do you like oatmeal? AND also what are your top 3 books/fanfics?**

**There, done. Not as long as I thought it would be. Huh. Strange. Anyways**

**toodles!**

**-annaelizabeth-**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on the food in front of her. Maybe if she wished hard enough...

But no, after opening her eyes and seeing that nothing had changed, Ginny decided like always against eating the delightful breakfast provided by St. Mungos. For the second time that day, Ginny pushed the tray away, and for once again the second time, it was stopped by magic.

"Eat it Ginny." The strong male voice echoed off the whitewashed walls of the small room.

Ginny's head whipped around to find the owner of the strangely familiar voice. It was then that the man walked through the doorway. It was her brother. Ron.

"Really Ron! I'm not at all hungry." But before she realized what was happening a spoonful of the awful oatmeal was in her open protesting mouth.

Ginny frowned, swallowed and looked up angrily at her now smirking brother, who had his wand in hand.

"Was that-

But he cut her off.

"Yes, it was necessary and the look on your face made it very amusing too." His smirk was now a fully fledged grin.

Trying to stay angry at Ron is a very hard thing to do, and Ginny was fighting the urge to smile.

Watching her fight the smile on her face caused Ron to start to laugh. Resulting Ginny smiling and then joining him.

"Miss? Miss?"

"Huh? Wha?"

"Miss, you fell asleep. And you didn't even start your oatmeal. You told me you would."

"I... What?" Then it hit her. It was a dream. He didn't really visit her. He was gone. Suddenly Ginny remembered everything.

**A/N: Awwwwwww, I loved Ron. SOOO much. He had the whole sad little poor boy that never excels at anything thing going on. :( love him so much!**

**Anyways, i would love to if you spectacular readers could tell me what you thought. And also who your favourite Harry Potter character is. And because I'm curious... what did you think of Ron? Alongside these things could you also tell me what you thought of the chapter, and what I could do to make it better? Once again thanks so much for reading!!**

**-annaelizabeth-**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been Ginny who had out of the corner of her eye seen Harry subtlety slip into the forbidden forest. She had quickly gathered both Hermione and Ron before hurrying after him. But they

had been too late. When they caught up with Harry, they saw him sprawled on the forest floor, You-know-who standing above him. They watched in horror when You-know-who and his

death-eaters laughed, and when You-know-who explained to his followers the plan to attack Hogwarts. They stood silently, still frozen in shock as You-know-who and Wormtail left with

Harry's body. Then suddenly Ron attacked. He brought down Rookwood before Ginny had even realized he had moved. Then Hermione joined him taking Dolohov. Seconds later Ginny had

settled her family's score with Greyback. But although they had had the advantage of complete surprise there were still far more death-eaters standing than crumpled lifeless on the ground.

It was soon every man/woman for him or herself. She glanced up only once to see Ron heroically remove Bellatrix from the playing field. From that moment on there were just images flashing

through Ginny's mind. But some of the most important stood out; The shocked look on Hermione's face when she was hit by Rodolphus Lestrange and the look of horror on Ron's. This mental

picture was quickly replaced by the leering face of Narcissa Malfoy. Her eyes full of hatred locked on Ginny's, her wand raised her voice screaming the now familiar killing curse. Then Ron

pushing her aside into the forest and being blasted back hit fully by the grieving sister. Then the running, Ginny remembered running, stumbling and falling through the foliage and then what

felt like hours later being found by Hagrid not far from his home. Ginny sobbed in her hospital bed the now terrified nurse forgotten. As she had finally grasped the fact that he was gone.

**A/N: Like I said this was a short English project, and I kind of procrastinated just a little bit and wrote it the night before. This part was written when I was half asleep so I'm sorry that it's so horrid. SO if any of you AMAZING readers could tell me what word to use instead of "terrified" (because that word SO doesn't work.) and sobbed (because it's really just... sad that I had to resort to using that word. I WANT A BETTER ONE) in the 2nd last line:**

"Ginny sobbed in her hospital bed the now terrified nurse forgotten"

**Also If you can think of a good name/title for this short "story" I would love you forever. And I'd give you a bag of homemade cookies and a gold star. **

**Anyways, If you could please tell me what you thought, what I could do to make it better, I would be eternally gratefull.  
OH and also who is your fav fantasy guy/girl? And have you read twilight? what did you think? what did you think of New Moon? (Again you tell me, I tell you.)**

**Anyways thanks for reading. This is all I wrote for English so I'm not adding anything to it. EVER. I might re-write this last chapter because it's so bad but that's about it.**

**sooo, bubyes!**

**-annaelizabeth-**

**OOO btw, for all the twilight lovers out there, you have to read New Beginning by donteatmycookie its AMAZING!! Also If you haven't read it Meyer University, Parenting 101 and Boycotts and BarFlies are also AMAZING. Also a REALLY good Edward POV is "The Lion and the Lamb" by Alphie (she is in conact with S. Meyer!! Stephenie said she loved her fic!)  
For those who haven't read Twilight, just Harry Potter. YOU HAVE TO READ IT! IT IS AMAZING. sooooo my favourite book. I want' even as obsessed with HP! Also you HP people, you should read these three fanfics (in this order):  
"Plugs and Outlets" by Alphie  
"Quills and Inkbottles" also by Alphie  
and lastly "Quidditch Anyone?" once again by Alphie  
These fanfics are HILARIOUS!! a must read. **

**ANYWAYS!**

**toodles!**

**keep reading.**


	4. What I Got

Heelllooooo

Heelllooooo

Guess what I got for this!!

drum roll

A 76!!

Surely it was worth more than a 76?

Don't you think?

Sigh. I hate 70's

I think my teacher still hates me.

She was giving me 100's at the first of the year then she just started giving me 40's

And 50's and 60's

What do you think??

I will admit I was a bit disappointed….


End file.
